I BELIEVE
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto.

Disebuah sekolah elite dikota Konohagakure tampak seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Rambut kuning jabriknya bergoyang searah tiupan angin, mata blue sky nya seolah mewakili semangatnya yang selalu berkobar, seperti ekor dari Kyubi musang berekor sembilan yang menjadi legenda para penduduk Konoha.

Konoha Junior High School adalah sekolah elite yang hanya ada dua kriteria anak yang adapat masuk disekolah ini. Dia adalah anak yang pintar atau anak dari seorang pejabat, pungusaha, pemilik saham, yang intinya dia adalah anak orang kaya.

Tapi anak laki- laki berambut kuning jabrik ini masuk dikriteria yang pertama, dialah Uzumaki Naruto anak terpintar ketiga di sekolah itu sesudah Uchiha Sasuke anak seorang kepala polisi, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi adalah pemenang olipiade fisika mewakili Konoha. dan Shikamaru Naara, anak dari seorang menteri pertahanan negara, Shikaku Naara.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan kedua anak tersebut memang Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi soal kepintaran Naruto dapat disetarakan dengan mereka.

* * *

><p>-DIDALAM KELAS IX'A-<p>

KREEEEEK!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pria berambut putih perak yan bernama Jiraya. Dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah di Konoha Junior High School, sekaligus guru pengajar mata pelajaran olahraga.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan nama-nama siswa yang akan mewakili sekolah kita di olimpiade internasional. berkut adalah nama-namanya, mereka yang disebut namanya harap maju kedepan. Haruno Sakura kau akan mewakili sekolah kita dibidang tegnologi kau akan dibantu oleh Shikamaru Naara, Uchiha Sasuke kau akan mewakili sekolah kita dibidang fisika dan kimia, Hyuuga Hinata kau mewakili sekolah kita sebagai duta lingkungan kidup, dan kau Hyuuga Neji kau akan mewakili sekolah kita dalam cabang olahraga yaitu bela diri kau akan dibantu oleh Uzumaki Naruto." ujar guru itu

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa Naruto ikut dalam olimpiade?"

"Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan menang dalam pertarungan itu, dan mungkin dia akan dilindungi oleh neji."

Begitulah celoteh para siswa dan siswi yang tidak senang akan Naruto dan selalu meragukan kemampuannya.

"Baiklah kau Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji dan kau Naruto, ayo ikut denganku menuju ruang administras siswa (di Indonesia namanya ruang tata usaha)."ujar pria itu kepada keenam peserta olimpiade.

Keenam siswa itu pun pergi mengikuti guru mereka menuju ruang administrasi sekolah untuk mengurus surat izin mereka untuk dapat mengikuti olimpiade di kota Sunagakure.

"Permisi, maaf Shizune apa aku boleh memina bantuanmu untuk membuat surat izin untuk beberapa anak ini. Mereka akan mengikuti olimpiade selama satu minggu di Sunagakure, ini data data tentang mereka." ujar Jiraya sambil menyodorkan sebuah map tipis berisi data keenam peserta olimpiade.

"Dan kalian tunggulah disini sebentar aku kedatangan tamu penting tolong jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selagi aku tidak ada." sambung pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka diruang administrasi.

* * *

><p><strong>45 menit<strong>

Suasana mereka yang tadi sedang ramai tiba-tiba diam, saat sebuah iring-iringan mobil memasuki area sekolah mereka. sebuah mobil mewah keluaran **Lamborghini Veneno **berwarna hitam berada ditengah iring-iringan. Tak lama keluar seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata yang secerah langit dengan sebuah _jacket_ berwarna putih dengan ornamen merah dibagian bawahnya. Dengan bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Orang kaya raya itu." ucap Sikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Minato Namikaze? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia adalah orang yang mendanai sekolah ini sehingga sekolah ini dapat berkembang dengan pesat. Dia juga pemilik pertambangan minyak terbesar didunia yang terletak di bagian utara Konoha." Jelas Shikamaru

"Kudengar dia juga adalah orang yang jenius, beruntung sekali dia yang bisa menjadi istri dan anak dari orang itu." Neji pun angkat bicara.

"Tapi kudengar dia menelantarkan istrinya demi wanita lain, tapi banyak media yang mengatakan dia belum menikah, aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Naruto pun ikut berbicara.

"Begitulah orang yang sudah tenggelam dalam kemewahan, lupa akan segalanya." jawab Sakura.

* * *

><p>-SKIP TIME-<p>

"Ibu aku pulang."

Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya hendak menemui ibunya dan menyampaikan kabar gembira yang di bawanya. Naruto pun berkeliling rumah tapi dia tidak menemukan di mana ibunya. Saat melewati kamar tidurnya Naruto mendengar suara isak tangis. Naruto pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar tidur ibunya.

Naruto melihat ibunya tanmgah menangis di ranjangnya, perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto yang gelisah akan keadaan ibunya.

"Tidak Naruto ibu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" Tanya ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina.

"Aku terpilih untuk mewakili Konoha di ajang Olimpiade di Sunagakure selama Satu minggu, dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin yang khawatir akan keadaan ibunya.

"Lalu kau akan pergi bersama siapa?"

"Sakuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, juga Shikamaru. oh iya ibu, apa ibu sudah makan?"

"ibu belum lapar Naruto."

"Yasudah aku ingin pergi ke Ichiraku ramen dulu aku ingin membeli ramen untukku dan ibu nanti."

Naruto pun pergi ke Ichiraku ramen untuk membeli ramen untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Ditengah perjalanan banyak ibu-ibu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak senang begitupun dengan para anak-anak mereka. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tidak senang, tapi ada yang ganjil dengan tatapan ini tapi apa?

Akan dijawab dichapter selanjutnya..

Maaf kalau dalam penulisannya authours typo, belum terbiasa nulis di blog. Maklum Authors baru


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy read!

Naruto pun pergi ke Ichiraku ramen untuk membeli ramen untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Ditengah perjalanan banyak ibu-ibu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak senang begitupun dengan para anak-anak mereka. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tidak senang, tapi ada yang ganjil dengan tatapan ini tapi apa?

Chapter 2: Kedai Ichiraku Ramen

'Jadi dia anak itu.'

'Aku tidak percaya kalau dia itu anaknya'

Terdengar suara orang berbisik membicarakan Naruto, Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan omongan mereka dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Sudah biasa bagi Naruto menjadi bahan omongan para tetangga karena keberadaan ayahnya yang tidak jelas, dan belum lagi berita bohong bahwa ibunya adalah pekerja seks dan dia adalah anak haram hasil hubungan dengan para klien ibunya. Berita yang mengada-ada.

"Pak Teuchi, aku pesan ramen." Teriak Naruto saat sudah sampai di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kau Naruto, sudah lama tak bertemu kau." ujar seorang pria paruh baya pengelola sekaligus pemilik kedai ramen yang terkenal seantero Konoha ini *lho kok jadi promote Ichiraku ramen*. Yaitu Teuchi Jii-san

"Mau pesan apa Naruto?" sahut seorang wanita yaitu karyawan sekaligus anak dari sang pemilik toko. *author lupa namanya * kalau tidak salah namanya Ayame.

"Seperti biasa, satu porsi Miso Ramen dan satu porsi Ramen pedas." jawab Naruto lantang

"Jii-san ada apa ya, kenapa tiba-tiba para penduduk kembali menatap aneh diriku?'' Memang semenjak kejadian itu sudah jarang penduduk yang memusuhi Naruto tapi, mengapa ini sangat aneh.

"Begini Naruto, tadi ada seorang pria yang datang dengan mobil mewah. Sipemilik pertambangan minyak terbesar yang berada diutara Konoha datang kesini. Para penduduk yakin bahwa pria itu adalah ayahmu dan mereka tidak percaya bahwa ibumu pernah menikah." Pak Teuchi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan Nada yang agak sendu.

"..."

Tak ada respon dari Naruto dia hanya terdiam entah apa yang sedang menggentayangi pikirannya saat ini.

"Maaf Naruto jika perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini." jawab Naruto lirih.

Diluar Kedai hujan turun rintik-rintik membasahi tanah Konoha yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak di turuni hujan. Naruto duduk memperhatikan tiap rintik yang jatuh ketanah, awan biru gelap yang menyelimuti langit Konoha siang itu.

"Pak Teuchi,?"

"Ya Naruto?''

"Kalau aku tidak salah sekarang baru jam tiga sore, benar kan?"

"Iya benar, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Naruto pun kembali menatapi hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari langit. Perhatian Naruto pun teralihkan oleh seorang anak yang sedang berjalan pelan melawan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Karena iba Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei kau!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar anak itu

"Ada apa kakak memanggilku?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

Wajahnya tampak lusuh, sepertinya anak ini tidak terawat pakaiannya pun tampak tidak layak lagi untuk dipakai. Warnanya saja sudah pudar dan banyak lubang dibeberapa bagian sisi baju itu.

Naruto pun mencoba membungkukkan badan mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu. Tampaknya anak itu baru berusia sekitar enam tahun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya akan menuju tempat dimana keberadaan ku dapat diterima dengan baik." Lagi-lagi anak itu menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ini untukmu" Naruto pun menyodorkan uang 10.000 kepada anak itu.

"Untukku?" tanya anak itu mencoba memastikan.

"Iya untukmu."

"Arigatou" Ucap anak itu dan mengambil uang yang diberikan Naruto dan langsung berlari.

Karena hujan semakin deras Naruto langsung berlari menuju Ichiraku ramen.

Saat hendak masuk ke Ichiraku ramen Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut kuning jabrik dengan jambang yang panjang sebahu. Matanya berwarna biru cerah

'Tunggu, pria itu kan yang tadi datang kesekolah dengan mobil mewah dan dikawal beberapa orang? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada disini dan tanpa mobil mewah juga tanpa pengawalan?' Batin Naruto.

Mata Naruto dan mata pria itu pun bertemu, sebuah kehangatan langsung menyelimuti Naruto, tapi tunggu. Di luar sedang hujan dan lagi baju Naruto basah kuyup. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suatu kehangatan diantara mereka berdua?

Sebuah senyuman pun terukir dibibir pria tadi, mengapa dia tersenyum kepada Naruto padahal mereka baru saja bertemu? Ada yang aneh?

"Naruto ini ramen pesananmu, totalnya jadi 25.000"

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ibuku sudah menunggu dirumah." Jawab Naruto dan langsung bergegas keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Ujar seorang pria dari dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam, **Lamborgini Veneno. ** Tak salah lagi itu adalah mobil dari Minato Namikaze. Orang yang tadi siang datang kesekolahnya.

Naruto menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencoba memperhatikan sekitar siapa tahu orang ini mengajak orang lain yang ternyata bukan Naruto.

"Hei kau, yang mengenakan kaus merah. Ayo cepat masuk, aku tidak mau ada yang melihatku selain kau." Ujar pria itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera masuk kedalam mobil pengusaha muda nan kaya itu. Selama perjalanan tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kedua orang pria. Naruto hanya memandang ramen yang dibelinya dan sesekali memandang keluar jendela mobil. Begitu pun dengan pria itu dia hanya memandang jalanan yang ada didepannya, dan berusaha fokus mengendarai kendaraannya.

Perjalanan kerumah naruto yang biasanya hanya butuh memakan waktu 30 menit jika berjalan kaki ini serasa duduk dimobil selama 2 jam lebih dengan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah arak-arakkan yang melintas dijalan itu.

Minato pun memperlambat laju mobil nya dan berhenti sebelum menabrak dari salah satu peserta arak-arakkan tersebut.

"Hmm... Kalau ku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato mencoba memecah kesunyia yang terjadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat dan cukup untuk membuat Minato mematung, akibat namanya itu.

"U-uzumaki?" Gumam Minato

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" Tanya Naruto bersuka menutupi kegugupannya dan berusaha sopan terhadap Minato.

"Ahh.. Tidak ada yang aneh sedikit pun. Nama itu indah." Kilah Minato dengan senyuman sendu yang tercipta dibibirna.

"Naruto-san, apa kau pernah melihat arak-arakkan seperti ini sebelumnya." Minato pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat.

'Mereka yakin bahwa pengsaha yang tadi datang itu adalah ayahmu. Tapi mereka tidak percaya ibumu pernah menikah sebelumnya' Naruto pun memikirkan perkataan pak Teuchi.


	3. Kau pecundang!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy read!

"Hmm... Kalau ku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato mencoba memecah kesunyia yang terjadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat dan cukup untuk membuat Minato mematung, akibat namanya itu.

"U-uzumaki?" Gumam Minato

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" Tanya Naruto bersuka menutupi kegugupannya dan berusaha sopan terhadap Minato.

"Ahh.. Tidak ada yang aneh sedikit pun. Nama itu indah." Kilah Minato dengan senyuman sendu yang tercipta dibibirna.

"Naruto-san, apa kau pernah melihat arak-arakkan seperti ini sebelumnya." Minato pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat.

'Mereka yakin bahwa pengusaha yang tadi datang itu adalah ayahmu. Tapi mereka tidak percaya ibumu pernah menikah sebelumnya' Naruto pun memikirkan perkataan pak Teuchi.

Bab 3

Kau PECUNDANG!

"Jika kau sudah lulus nanti apa kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap wajah Naruto melalui spion.

"Uzumaki"

"..."

"Uzumaki-san?"

"A-Ah, ya, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tadi hanya bertanya apa jika kau sudah lulus nanti apa kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?" Minato pun kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah ia ajukan kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan nasibnya kalau sudah lulus nanti ia akan melanjutkan kuliah atau tidak? Mengingat bahwa ibunya tidak memiliki gaji yang cukup untuk membiayai Naruto kuliah, untuk makan saja susah pikir Naruto apa lagi kuliah. Ia dapat bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elite itu juga berkat kepintarannya, dan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa. Apa keberuntungannya juga akan membantunya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya kejenjang yang lebih tinggi?

'Aku harus bisa kuliah jika aku tidak memiliki pendidikan yann tinggi maka nasib anak-anakku nanti akan sama seperti diriku. Aku tidak mau mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Mereka harus hidup bahagia, layaknya teman-teman mereka yang lain. Tanpa harus kehilangan salah satu orangtua mereka.'

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah, tapi aku akan bekerja terlebih dahulu untuk membiayai kuliahku nanti. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ibuku, sudah cukup ia menderita." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang amat sendu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan boleh aku mengetahui siapa ibumu?" Minato pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan patner bicaranya ini.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kushina?!" Mata Minato terbelak mendengar nama perempuan yang disebut oleh Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa bahwa Minato mengucapkan sebuah kata namun ia tidak mendengar apa yang minato ucapkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulit Minato, setelah itu mereka berdua kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah sampai." Ujar Minato menghentikan mobil Lamborgininya didepan sebuah rumah yang didominasi oleh warna pastel yang sudah memudar pertanda rumah ini tidak pernah direnovasi atau diperbaiki.<p>

"O-oh, te-terimakasih. Namikaze-san." Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera turun dari mobil itu dan segera memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mencari sosok yang paling berharga baginya. Ibunya.

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah, dan langsung diambut oleh ibunya.

"Huh, ibu pikir kau akan pergi kerumah Sasuke dahulu sebelum pulang dan meninggalkan aku yang sedang menunggu ramen yang kau belikan." Ujar ibunya lantas mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa Naruto yang berisi ramen yang baru dibelinya.

DEEEERRRN

'KAMU KAMU'

KUSHINA POV's

Aku menangis membayangkan saat aku masih bersama seorang laki-laki yang sudah memberiku seorang putra, tapi pria itu menghianatiku. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah putranya dan aku, dia menganggap aku berselingkuh dan hamil dibelakangnya. Dia pergi meninggalkanku disaat aku sedang hamil muda. Saat itu aku tengah mengandung 2 bulan, aku sudah mencoba meyakinkannya. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak percaya padaku.

Sekarang aku harus hidup berdua dengan anakku, Naruto. Aku harus banting tulang demi memenuhi kebutuhan anakku, walau pun tidak semua kebutuhannya aku penuhi. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Setelah kejadian itu aku pindah kepelosok Konoha dimana terdapat kehidupan yang layak bagi Narutoku. Bukan layak secara finansial, tapi dapat membuatnya nyaman, juga tidak terpengaruh oleh sisi negatif perkotaan.

"Tadaima" Aku mendengar suara anakku pulang dan aku langsung menghapus air mataku, takut kalau-kalau anakku menjadi khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Aku pun membantunya menyajikan ramen yang akan kami makan, kanapa aku terlalu bodoh. Memikirkan seorang pria yang tak tahu diuntung. Dia bodoh meniggalkan Naruto, jelas-jelas Naruto mewarisi sifatnya. Bahkan kalau mau kusimpulkan Naruto itu lebih pintar dari ayahnya, walau dia ceroboh seperti aku.

DEEEERRRN

Apa itu suara sebuah mobil, suaranya sangat halus. Tapi lumayan keren, sepertinya yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah orang kaya. Tapi tunggu, orang kaya? Jarang sekali ada orang kaya yang masuk kewilayah ini. Dan aku berani bertaruh, bahwa suara mobil barusan itu baru saja berhenti dedepan rumahku.

Tapi apa yang orang itu lakukan didepan rumahku? Apa dia yang baru saja mengantar Naruto pulang? Naruto tidak mungkin mudah percaya terhadap seseorang, itu bukan dirinya.

Tapi siapa?

END's KUSHINA POV

"Naruto apa kau tadi pulang sendiri atau ada yang mengantarmu?" Kushina mencoba memastikan bahwa perkiraannya salah.

"Tadi aku diantar oleh seorang pria bernama Minato Namikaze, tadi aku bertemunya saat disekolah, dan juga saat aku sedang di Ichiraku Ramen, dia mendesakku untuk mau diantar olehnya. Ya.. Jadi aku menurut."

''Minato, Namikaze?" Gumam Kushina lirih.

TBC

Thank's buat yang udah mau nge reviews fic ini.

buat Hyuu-san, ceritanya agak gak nyambung (emangnya gak nyambung) soalnya Suna kurang berpengalaman menulis cerita, naskah atau apapun. Intinya Suna masih belajar. Di Chapter ke dua juga kayanya ada kelainan gak tau kenapa format tampilan ficnya jadi pake kode gak jelas, udah coba di update, buat ulang, tapi hasilnya tetep sama. Jadi Suna bingung mau diapain, udah terlanjur di publish juga lagi. Terus soal Disclaimer, Suna lupa copy paste soalnya kan Suna ceritanya boleh copy-paste dari blog peribadi Suna jadi dibagian Disclaimernya lupa Suna copy.

Mohon reviewsnya buat masukan Suna di fic berikutnya. Makasih buat Virgo-san (Virgo24) udah mau mendukung Suna


	4. Believe me please part 1

**I Believe**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Sumary: Hilang, ditemukan, hilang lagi, ditemukan kembali, dimiliki. Bingung? Langsung aja baca ceritanya**

**RnR**

**Chapter 4**

**Believe me please!**

"Naruto apa kau tadi pulang sendiri atau ada yang mengantarmu?" Kushina mencoba memastikan bahwa perkiraannya salah.

"Tadi aku diantar oleh seorang pria bernama Minato Namikaze, tadi aku bertemunya saat disekolah, dan juga saat aku sedang di Ichiraku Ramen, dia mendesakku untuk mau diantar olehnya. Ya.. Jadi aku menurut."

''Minato, Namikaze?" Gumam Kushina lirih.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Apa tadi ibu mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto yang mendengar ibunya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat meskipun samar-samar.

"Ti-tidak, ibu tidak bicara apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Sang ibu pun mencoba memastikan.

#%#%#%#%

"Ah, kenyangnya." UJar NAruto kepada sang ibu, setelang menghabiskan dua porsi ramen kesukaanya.

"Naruto, sudah malam kau tidak belajar untuk besok?" Tanya Kushina lembut, ia mengelus puncak kepala anaknya.

"Hoooaaam, aku ingin tidur saja ibu." Kushina hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan anak-anak.

"Tidak baik kalau habis makan sudah tidur, itu bisa merusak pencernaanmu." Naruto hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Ya, aku akan belajar, paling tidak membuat aku mengantuk sepenuhnya." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamranya yang terletak disebelah kiri ruang makan dan berhadapan dengan kamar ibunya.

"Minato, kau sudah melihatnya kan? Aku tidak berbohong. Dia itu memang anak kita, Naruto adalah anak kita berdua."

**Flashback (Kushina PoV)**

Hari itu aku berjalan pulang dengan hati bahagia dari klinik temanku, bagaimana tidak. Aku tengah hamil 2 bulan, didalam rahimku ada buah cintaku dengan Minato. Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Minato, dia pasti akan senang sekali.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah rumah besar ba' istana raja, tiga orang pelayan menyambutku dengan senyum ramah mereka, rumah dengan arsitektur semi eropa ini terdiri dari 4 lantai. Lantai 1 untuk dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, tanpa ada kamar tidur. Lantai dua kamarku dan Minato juga kamar calon anak kami. Lantai 3 kamar para tamu juga para pelayan, lantai 4 hanya ada tempat aku dan Minato menatap langit bersama dan sebuah gudang dimana tersimpan barang-barang Minato saat dia masih kecil.

"Kushina, ayo ikut aku!" Seru Minato yang langsung menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya.

"Mau kemana?'' Tanyaku kebingungan

"Ketempat dimana kau pasti menyukainya, dan aku ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu hari ini." Minato terus saja menggenggam tanganku tanpa peduli wajahku yang sudah merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Saat itu mobil Minato memacu cepat melewati setiap mobil yang ada didepan kami, sampai akhirnya mobil Minato hilang kendali dan tidak bisa di rem. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, apa lagi aku belum memberitahu Minato bahwa aku sedang hamil muda, bagaimana ini?

"Kita akan baik-baik saja " Ujar Minato mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi percuma air muka Minato menggambarkan ke khawatirannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hm" Minato hanya tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyum Minato.

Aku mencoba berpikir untuk menyelamatkan kami berdua, tidak-tidak maksudku kami bertiga juga anak yang ada didalam kandunganku juga harus selamat bersama kami. Minato membawa mobilnya kearah tepi dimana ada rerumputan juga tanaman bunga-bungaan, masih dengan kecepatan yang tak terkendali.

"Kushina maaf aku harus melakukan ini, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Minat membuka pintu penumpang yang ada disisi kiriku, apa Minato berniat menyelamatkanku juga anaknya tapi dia tidak selamat.

"Tunggu Minato, kau tidak tahu, aku ingin tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Dan juga bersama anak kita." Ku lihat raut wajar Minato berubah saat kukatakan anak kita, kaget. Ya kaget, itu tergambar jelas. Menahan pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu

"Maaf Kushina, ini demi kalian berdua, sampaikan maafku pada anak kita, gunakan saja nama keluargamu jika anak kita lahir tapi aku mati." Minato pun membuka pintu itu mendorongku hingga terjatuh di rerumputan, tak lama terdengar ledakkan yang cukup keras dan aku yakin itu berasal dari mobil Minato.

Aku hendak bangkit menolong suamiku, tapi kurasakan perutku sakit, cairan berwarna gelap keluar dari sela-sela kakiku. Darah, ya. Cairan itu darah, apa aku akan keguguran, dan Minato pergi meninggalkanku selamanya

Mataku gelap, tubuhku lemas seketika, apa aku juga akan pergi menyusul Minato? Kuharap.

"Kuharap kau segera bangun Kushina." Terdengar samar-samar suara seorang wanita, suara yang aku kenal. Itu artinya aku selamat? Lalu Minato?

Perlahan kubuka mataku, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya diruangan dimana aku berada. Terlihatlah oleh ku seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus tengah berada didepanku, dia. Mikoto, temanku sejak SMP dia adalah salah satu dokter hebat, apa dia yang menolongku?

"Miko-chan?" Panggilku lirih, aku tak yakin suaraku dapat terdengar olehnya.

"Ya, Kushina?" Ternyata dia mendengar.

"Dimana aku, dimana Minato? Apa aku keguguran?" Kuhujani Mikoto dengan pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Minato hilang polisi sedang mencarinya, dan maaf Kushina. Kau mengandung bayi kembar, salah satu dari bayimu itu, meninggal akibat benturan hebat yang kau alami. Sedangkan bayi yang satu lagi selamat, dia masih ada dalam perutmu." Bayi kembar? Minato hilang?

2 bulan kemudian Mikoto mengajakku untuk tinggal dipedesaan yang terpencil diKonoha, dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untukku dan jabang bayiku kelak. Sesekali Mikoto mampir untuk mengawasi kondisiku.

**End Flashback**

"Setelah ku pikir kau mati kau kembali dan menemui anak kita, setelah bertahun kau pergi dan tak ada kabar kau kembali? Aku senang juga sedih, apa kau masih mencintaiku yang sudah tua ini Minato?

"Ya"

TBC

Jelek yaa... Maaaf makasih buat semua yang mau bales PM gk jelas dari Suna, maksih yang udah ngasih saran, juga makashi reveiewnya ^^


End file.
